Il cielo tra le due
by T. Lecter
Summary: Eles buscavam formas concretas de descrever seus sentimentos. Uniam-se no horizonte e depois se dirigiam cada um ao seu lugar. Byakuya/Isshin - Presente para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas


_Os personagens de Bleach pertencem ao Tite³. Mas Deus é bom e me deixará de herança quando ele morrer. Espero que ele tenha uma vida longa, mesmo assim. Sou decendente direta de Dercy Gonçalvez, não morrerei tão cedo. _

* * *

**Desafio 30cookies  
Casal: **Byakuya/Isshin  
**Set:** Primavera **Tema: **12. Paixão

**Sumário:** Eles buscavam formas concretas de descrever seus sentimentos. Uniam-se no horizonte e depois se dirigiam cada um ao seu lugar.

-

**Il cielo tra le due**

_Un dono per te, Aldebaran Rosso Sands_

-

O mundo humano era estranho, pequeno e bizarro. Frio como uma noite de inverno e barulhento como uma guerra. A promiscuidade parecia escorrer pelas calçadas numa enchente de pessoas vazias, mudas e intocáveis. Mundo odioso.

De todo aquele mundo de uma ignorância incólume, Byakuya extraiu apenas uma coisa merecedora de sua atenção. Aliás, uma pessoa.

Humanos geralmente são fúteis. Ignoram as leis que regem o universo e o perigo constante ao qual estão expostos no planeta Terra, mas não são de todo secos. Eles são quem melhor compreendem os sentimentos – de humanos ou de shinigamis, embora os primeiros também ignorem a existência de shinigamis que, por sua vez, toleram pacificamente a existência dos humanos.

Dentre todos, Byakuya elegeu um como sendo único perfeito. Porém ninguém mais concordava com tal idéia. Se 'aquilo' era a perfeição para o Capitão Kuchiki, então ele certamente andava meio avariado. Mas ele nunca foi um homem de ligar muito para o que dizem a seu respeito. Não era louco, sabia bem a quem devia adorar, idolatrar e desejar. E se fosse para ser um humano, teria de ser aquele. Ninguém ia convencê-lo do contrário.

O objeto de sua louvação estava agora ao seu lado, igualmente hipnotizado pela visão do mundo abaixo dele – encontravam-se no alto de uma colina, sentados na grama verde com cheiro de terra, contemplando um belo fim de tarde dominical, quando nenhuma preocupação parecia chegar às suas mentes. Entretanto a visão daquele humano sobre seu planeta era totalmente oposta a do Shinigami. Seu nome: Kurosaki Isshin, médico, viúvo, pai de três filhos, dono de uma clínica e completamente apaixonado por seu mundo bizarro.

Isshin considerava a terra um lindo paraíso. Considerava o mar a maior e mais bela forma de oblação à vida, e costumava acreditar que se alguém no mundo pensasse em suicídio alguma vez, é por que tinha uma alma cega dentro de um corpo inútil, porque nenhum humano em sã consciência seria capaz de querer abandonar a Terra. Era perfeita demais!

Era bem provável que aquela forma de encarar a vida tenha sido o motivo da repentina falta de juízo do Capitão Kuchiki, que preferia passar horas apreciando o sorriso espetacular de Isshin a passar horas em missões complicadas e perigosas que geralmente são entregues as pessoas de mesmo posto.

Byakuya preferia ficar ali, sentindo o calor dos aconchegantes braços do homem que lhe roubara a razão. Preferia deixar de lado as honrarias da nobreza por um tempo, deixar de lado a espada e as lembranças. Sua mente acabava de se abrir para uma infinitude de planos atípicos de sua pessoa, mas inteiramente cabíveis às manias de Isshin.

O médico conhecia bem as formas de roubar a atenção do Shinigami toda para si. E costumava ser tão simples, que muitos até invejariam essa proeza caso notasse ser necessário apenas um beijo, um afago... alguns abraços. Tais formas, porém, jamais poderiam ser ousadas por alguém além daquele Kurosaki. Quem ousaria tocar o corpo daquele nobre Capitão? Só alguém com tão pouco juízo como aquele médico humano que costumava fingir não ver fantasmas, mas tinha uma Zampakutou escondida nos braços do próprio espírito.

Isshin fingia não ser nada além do médico por quem Byakuya se apaixonara; nada além do humano apaixonado por seu mundo de vivos acomodados à falta de espíritos tangíveis. Contudo, ele sabia não ser segredo a ninguém da Soul Society o fato de carregar consigo o poder de um shinigami. Amava demais a terra para querer deixar de lado sua humanidade.

Ambos entendiam que a paixão era um carrasco. Ambos estavam ligados demais a mundos distintos e apegados demais a formas inversas. O corpo e a alma. A matéria e espaço ocupado por ela. E seus laços convergiam com seus desejos. Queriam ficar juntos, mas não sabiam para onde ir.

- Você devia ficar aqui na terra comigo – disse Isshin, com seu mais belo sorriso.

- Considera-se alguém por quem eu trocaria o céu? – indagou Byakuya, olhando de soslaio para o médico.

- O céu não deve ser grande coisa sem a minha presença.

- É por isso que quero levá-lo pra lá.

- Tudo em seu tempo – afirmou o humano com os olhos perdidos no horizonte.

- Mas você tem de concordar que, no fim, é você quem vai lá me fazer companhia.

- E você tem de concordar que eu não nasci para ser um shinigami. Eu acabaria voltando pra terra.

- Eu te ofereço o céu e você o recusa?

- Eu te ofereci a vida.

Evitaram prosseguir a discussão, pois enquanto ela se desenrolava o horizonte unia céu e terra num anoitecer colorido. Seus lábios se encontraram num beijo terno, e seus olhos refletiam o crepúsculo que explodia em seus corações.

Estavam apaixonados. Isshin pelo céu, Byakuya pela terra. Porém jamais concordariam em sair de onde era seu lugar. A paixão os separava.

-

**N/A:** _Un dono per te, Aldebaran Rosso Sands – Um presente para você, Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas._

_Então... hehe... que coisa! Eu achei essa fic tão boniténha! HAHUAHAUA! Cruzes! A minha intenção inicial era que fosse algo bem hot! Sério! Mas daí meus dedos me desobedeceram. E sabe que eu até gostei? XD_

_O título "Il cielo tra le due" está em Italiano e traduzindo significa "O céu entre os dois". Não que eu adore exibir meus dotes de Italiana – que são poucos – mas foi pra camuflar o nome "CÉU", que gzuz me crucifique, mas fica horrível quando transformado em link do FF. FATO: CÉU sempre vira CU nos links do FanfictionNet._

_****__Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Sílvio Santos!_

_****__#Cartaz: ENFIA O BAMBU NO CÉU, SÍLVIO!#_


End file.
